Onni Sininenjää
BIOS Mutant Force: Onni is the star player of the Finnish national hockey team. Because of that, he is greatly adored by many of his fans in his home country. Now he seeks to be drafted in the NHL, so, at Whitelight's request, Onni enters the Tournament of Elements and Colors with the hopes that, one day, his dream of rising to the hockey big leagues will be realized once the evil Darkblack and his plans of plunging the world into darkness are thwarted. SPECIAL MOVES * Jäädytetty Lämäri (Frozen Slapshot): Onni conjures a blue ice puck, which he then proceeds to shoot at extreme velocity at his opponent. Meter Burn causes him to shoot two extra pucks, with one puck going diagonally upwards and one going diagonally downwards. Can also be performed in midair. * Jääpiikki (Ice Spike): Onni thrusts his hockey stick into the ground and creates a blue ice spike in front of him that materializes at a different distance depending on which one of the three attack buttons is pressed: Light for close range, Medium for mid-screen, or Heavy for far. On Meter Burn, a far spike appears first, then a medium one, and finally, a close one. * Ohjus Jääpuikkoja (Missile Icicles): Onni swings his hockey stick vertically upwards, creating three blue icicles that fly horizontally at his opponent in the process. Meter Burn causes him to swing vertically downwards afterwards, creating three additional icicle projectiles. Can also be done in midair, causing the icicles to fly diagonally downwards instead. * Jäätymis Geyseri (Freezing Geyser): Onni swings his hockey stick vertically upwards, creating a geyser-like blue ice column in front of his opponent, and if they are within range of the attack, they become frozen completely solid for three seconds, immobilizing them for a free hit. Meter Burn adds two additional seconds to the duration of the opponent staying frozen. MUTANT ABILITY * Kylmä Maila (Cold Stick): Onni raises his hockey stick in the air with both hands, supercharging it with blue ice in the process. While he is in this state, all normal attacks emit blue ice for additional damage. MUTANT ARTS * Saden Jäätä (Rain of Ice): Onni generates blue icicles in front of them, saying "Make like vastajoukkue (the opposing team)'s goalie...", then shoots them, during which he continues on, "And try to block all of THIS!", causing them to fly diagonally downwards to the right or left, one by one at his opponent. Must be performed in midair. * Jäädytetyt Stalagmiitit (Frozen Stalagmites): Onni raises his hockey stick above his head, supercharging it with ice and calling out as he does so, "Katsella hampaasi (watch your teeth)!", then slams it down onto the ground, creating a bed of blue ice spikes that launch his opponent into the air. MAXIMUM MUTANT ART * Jäädytetty Irtautuneen (Frozen Breakaway): Onni supercharges his hockey stick with blue ice, then skates at his opponent with a horizontal stick slash to the left or right. What happens next is he conjures multiple blue ice pucks, which he then proceeds to shoot at the other character for six hits total, during which he calls out, "Don't forget to wear a helmet for this!", in front of him. Then, he slams his stick down onto the ground, causing a giant blue ice boulder to rise up from it, spins 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise, and shoots it at his opponent, somehow not breaking the stick, continuing on as he does so, "I shoot...", causing the boulder to fly at his opponent, taking them with it as they hurtle at extreme velocity into a hockey net. Then, as the opponent and the hockey net are knocked down onto the ground, Onni lifts his hockey stick above his head and calls out, "And I SCORE! Joo (yes)!" WIN QUOTES * (generic) You just got outscored by Suomen jääkiekkojoukkue (the Finnish hockey team)'s star player, AKA yours truly! * (generic) Ei sanaleikki tarkoitettu (no pun intended), but your plans of winning against me were put on ice! * (generic) Maybe you should see a dentist about what I did to you just now. * (mirror match) There isn't room on the team for two star players! Hope you know that by now. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Edward Bosco Rival: Russell Redfire Stage: Suomi Jääkiekko Areena * Intro Sequence: Onni skates into the fight, scraping his hockey stick on the ground as he does so, during which he says, "The puck is dropped...", then goes into his fighting stance, continuing on, "And the game is on!" * Round Win Sequence: Onni digs his hockey stick into the ground, conjuring a blue ice puck upon taking it out, then lobs it up and down on the stick, asking, "Let's go another quarter-period, shall we?", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Onni digs his hockey stick into the ground, conjuring a blue ice puck upon taking it out, during which he says, "Maybe work on your suoja (defense) a bit more...", then moves it around with the stick, spins 360° clockwise or counter-clockwise, and shoots it at the camera, continuing on as he does so, "Then I'll let you try again!" ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panoramic landscape of Helsinki during the winter, with some traditional Finnish folk music playing. There are large amounts of snow covering the buildings and trees, given the current time of year.) * Onni (narrating): Hei, miten se menee? Tervetuloa Suomeen. (Hey, how's it going? Welcome to Finland.) It's one of hockey's Iso Kuusi (Big Six). (In the second mid-narration cut, Onni and the other members of the Finnish national hockey team are seen training in front of the empty bleachers, the former of whom without utilizing his ice powers, at a hockey training centre under their coach's watchful eye.) * Onni (narrating): I'm not just a member of Suomen jääkiekkojoukkue. I'm their star player, too! * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Good job, everyone. Keep going. You'll need enough practice for our next national game in Moscow tomorrow, against the Russian team. (The third mid-narration cut has Onni and the other members of the Finnish national hockey team square off against the Russian national hockey team in one of the latter's home games at the CSKA Arena in Moscow. It is overtime, and both teams are tied 4-4.) * Onni (narrating): But, lately, I've grown tired of playing against muut maat (other countries) and thought of joining the NHL. Any team is fine with me. * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Joo, that's it. Score the winning point, Onni! Do it for all of Suomi (Finland)! (With that, Onni goes around the Russian goalie's net and hits the puck into it, causing the Finnish hockey team's score to go up one point on the scoreboard and them, the away team, to win the game 5-4.) * Russian Hockey Announcer: Neveroyatno (unbelievable)! Sbornaya Finlyandii po khokkeyu (Finnish national hockey team) has beaten sbornaya Rossii (Russian team) 5-4 in overtime against all odds! Without opposing team captain Onni Sininenjää to go around goalie's net and score pobednyy gol (winning goal), this would never have been possible! (At the end of the game, the Finnish national hockey team celebrate their victory over the Russian team, much to the disappointment of many of the latter's fans.) * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Hey, great game out there, son. I'm not lying. How'd you do against the Russians? Huh? * Onni: Ihana (great)! We definitely won against the guys in the red jerseys. Kuunnella (listen), lately, I've been hoping to make it into the pros. So... Would me getting drafted in the NHL be possible? I can't decide which team I should be on, though. * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Maybe someday, Onni. Oh, by the way... (handing Onni an envelope) something came in the posti (mail) for you. * Onni: I wonder what could be in this? Something important? * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Open it and you'll find out. * Onni: (opening the envelope, then reading from the contents) "Onni Sininenjää of my Mutant Force, you are cordially invited to fight in the Tournament of Elements and Colors. Regards, Whitelight." (walking off to fight in the tournament) * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: You've been invited to participate in a taistelevat turnaus (fighting tournament)? Please don't tell me you're joking. * Onni: I'm not! * Finnish National Hockey Team Coach: Well, whatever the case, I hope you can come back in one piece. * Onni: I'll try to keep that in mind, Valmentaja (Coach). (walks off) (Lastly, we cut to Onni training at the empty-bleachered hockey training centre again, this time on his own. Again, he doesn't need to use his ice powers for this.) * Onni: (narrating) Outscoring and beating that mean old Darkblack will earn me a spot in the NHL... and I'll get drafted no matter what it takes! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Russell Redfire (Cut to an indoor martial arts arena with thousands of people in attendance. Inside is a large, circular sports ring, minus the ropes and surrounded by four golden columns, with each one having a different elemental/color symbol: the top right has red flames on it, the bottom right a blue snowflake, the bottom left a yellow tornado, and the top left a green leaf. Onni and Russell stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Tournament Announcer: I know this isn't Game of Thrones, but it's definitely still a battle of ice and fire! Introducing first, on the left side of the arena, from Helsinki, Finland... (motioning to Onni as he enters) the blue-ice star hockey player, Onni Sininenjää! And his opponent, on the right side of the arena, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada... (motioning to Russell as he enters) the red-fire karateka, Russell Redfire! * Onni: Even if you are one of my joukkuetoverit (teammates) on the Mutant Force, one thing's for certain: By beating you in the finals, I'll get my chance in the pros, and nothing and no one can stop me from realizing my dream! * Russell: The path of a true martial artist requires determination and focus. Not overconfidence in your skills or style. * Onni: Oh, really? Well, in that case, let's see how martial arts fare against sports, or better yet... (goes into his fighting stance) if tuli (fire) can freeze solid! * Russell: You think you can freeze my flames? (going into his fighting stance as well) Doing so would be unlikely! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Whitelight (After the fight, a badly-beaten Russell is down on one hand and one knee.) * Tournament Announcer: Here is your winner, and the new Champion of Elements and Colors... Onni Sininenjää! * Onni: Hey, did any of your teeth fall out during the fight? (helps Russell up) If so, I'm terribly sorry. * Russell: No problem at all, Onni. Listen, I was a fool to underestimate your skills in the sport of hockey, all right? * Onni: Aw, that's alright. I forgive your poor judgment, and I hope you're there when I get drafted in the NHL next year. * Russell: Drafted, huh? Maybe if you join the Jets, I'll be happy. (shaking Onni's hand, then walking off) Until we meet again, friend. * Onni: You too, Russ. (After Russell leaves, a flash of white light appears to Onni, and out emerges Whitelight.) * Whitelight: I see that you have shown the strength of will and body to win the Tournament of Elements and Colors, * Onni. I am very impressed. * Onni: Kiitos (thanks), and maybe someday, I'll do my country proud once I get drafted in the NHL. * Whitelight: Even more so than you already have your family ever since you started playing for Finland's national hockey team, I'm sure. * Onni: You know what they say. There's no "I" in "team," but there's one in "victory." The latter of which I achieved in the turnausfinaalit (tournament finals) just now. * Whitelight: I am glad that you are thankful for this opportunity. Now, allow me to explain why you were chosen to partake in this tournament. It was because I received word that Darkblack was planning to plunge the world into eternal darkness and make all those who live in it suffer, and so I selected only users of the powers of elements and colors who were strong enough in both will and body to stop this great evil before it is too late, and whoever won this tournament and was crowned its champion would be granted one chance at it. * Onni: So, let me get this straight. Your reason to want me and my buddies to beat whatever his name is you can't stand is because, if we don't, he'll plunge the world into pimeys (darkness). Am I right? * Whitelight: You are absolutely correct. Now, do you choose to take my offer to you? * Onni: Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I? I mean, without you to depend on me and my Mutant Force joukkuetoverit, this whole "defeat Darkblack and save the world" thing wouldn't be possible. * Whitelight: And I knew that you would be willing to fight alongside your teammates for this act of heroism. But first... (going into his fighting stance, followed by Onni doing the same) I challenge you to defend the Championship of Elements and Colors! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Darkblack (After the sub-boss battle, Whitelight is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until Onni helps him up.) * Whitelight: Not bad, young man. You have proven yourself worthy of defending your championship. * Onni: As a proud member of the Mutant Force, I couldn't be luckier to have won this tournament and became its mestari (champion). Nor could I be more thankful for this opportunity. * Whitelight: I will now leave you on your own to fight my mortal enemy... Darkblack. (walks off and disappears in a flash of white light) (Then, out of nowhere, all the lights go out, darkening the whole arena and scaring the audience away, and a vortex of black darkness appears in front of Onni. Out of it emerges Darkblack.) * Onni: I'd forfeit this game now if I were you, Darkblack. You have about as much chance of bringing eternal darkness to the world as I do of giving up as tähtipelaaja (star player) of the Finnish hockey team! * Darkblack: And you must be one of his foolish little pawns who dare step forward to oppose me. * Onni: Whitelight was right to hand-pick me as one of his team members, and that is why I won't let you stop me from achieving my dreams of playing professionally. * Darkblack: How entirely laughable... Just because you believe in such ideals doesn't mean you won't see your miserable planet twisted into a somber, not to mention literally dark, perversion of its former self. * Onni: Oh, your heart may be cold, all right, but you know what's even colder? The power of my sininen jää (blue ice)! * Darkblack: A user of the element of ice, you say? That makes total sense, given where you live. An absolute shame that you never had the chance to use it to harm and destroy as a member of my Darkblack Cult. * Onni: Mitä (what)?! Are you out of your mind? If I betray the Force for your team of pahantekijät (evildoers), it'll hurt my reputation as Suomen jääkiekkojoukkue's star player! * Darkblack: You are skating on very thin ice, foolish boy. Sooner or later, that ice will break under your feet, drowning you in the depths of the lake below! * Onni: You know what? If you're not going to take me seriously... (going into his fighting stance) the game will end with me: 3, you: 0! * Darkblack: I'm afraid your attempts at preventing my reign of darkness are all for naught, Mutant Force simpleton. (going into his fighting stance as well) You are ill-prepared to die by my hand! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Darkblack is down on one knee and one hand.) * Darkblack: No... I cannot believe... that a puppet of Whitelight would come to ruin... my plans! * Onni: And you know what I have to say about your intention to bring ikuinen pimeys (eternal darkness) to the world? Listen for the Disney's "Frozen" reference. (supercharges his hockey stick with blue ice) Anna sen mennä! (Let it go!) (slams his supercharged hockey stick down onto Darkblack, finishing him off) * Darkblack: Foolish boy... Don't think that I'm not going... (slowly disintegrating into black wisps) to bring darkness into this world... just as I planned! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) 2019 NHL ENTRY DRAFT, VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA, ONE YEAR LATER (Cut to the interior of Rogers Arena, where the 2019 NHL Entry Draft is taking place. Current Winnipeg Jets general manager Kevin Cheveldayoff is seen standing in front of a podium, about to make the team's first draft pick.) * Kevin Cheveldayoff: The Winnipeg Jets are proud to select, for our first draft pick, a young man who has come all the way from Finland with no prior membership of any junior ice hockey team at all, from the country's national hockey team, Onni Sininenjää. (With that, Onni, dressed in a three-piece suit, colored in different shades of blue, steps onto the stage.) * Onni: It's such a huge honor to be a part of the NHL. It's been my dream ever since I was a kid, and now I'm really living the dream. I promise I'll try not to cheat with blue ice manipulation in my first game with the team, or any other game afterwards. Because, I know, and I'm pretty sure everyone else knows, that cheating doesn't pay in the NHL. (everyone in attendance claps) TIM HORTONS NHL HERITAGE CLASSIC, REGINA, SASKATCHEWAN, CANADA, OCTOBER 2019 (We then cut to the Mosaic Stadium, where the Tim Hortons NHL Heritage Classic is seen taking place and the Jets square off against the Calgary Flames. It is overtime, with both teams tied 3-3 and Onni going around the opposing goalie's net in an attempt to score the winning goal for his team.) * NHL Announcer: ...And with the team well on the road to the 2020 Stanley Cup after failing to make it past the first round last season, it looks like the Jets are looking to score in overtime. And, who's that on the team? Why, it's the newly-drafted Onni Sininenjää making the play here! (Same as before, Onni goes around newly-acquired Flames goalie Cam Talbot's net and hits the puck into it, causing the Jets' score to go up one point on the scoreboard and them, the home team, to win the game 3-4. Afterwards, the Jets celebrate their victory in the Tim Hortons Classic.) * NHL Announcer: Holy crap! I can't believe my eyes! The Jets have managed to avenge their loss to the Edmonton Oilers in the past three years' Heritage Classic in the former's home city and win this one, beating the Flames 3-4 in overtime! (After the game, Onni sits with current Jets head coach Paul Maurice at the counter at the Yellow Dog Tavern in Winnipeg. Both men have beer mugs in their hands.) * Paul Maurice: I'll admit, Onni, you exceeded my expectations in the Tim Hortons Classic last week, leading the team to victory in overtime against all odds. * Onni: Joo, and those of my adoring fans back home in Finland, too. And, if it weren't for the Draft earlier this year, me realizing my dream of making it big in the NHL would never have been possible. * Paul Maurice: And that you have. Keep practicing, kid, and you'll be leading us to the Stanley Cup in no time! * Onni: Ei ongelmaa (no problem). I'll keep that in mind. * Paul Maurice: I knew you'd say that. (raising his beer mug) To your first week on the team! * Onni: (also raising his beer mug) Ensimmäiseen viikkooni tiimissä! (To my first week on the team!) (he and the Jets' head coach clink their mugs and celebration, then take sips) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where an epic rock instrumental version of Tears for Fears' "Elemental" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and the characters' element/color symbols under the names of the voice actors/actresses. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Onni's quote ending comes to saying about Disney's "Frozen" reference, you better find it! Category:MGW characters